KUDETA
by Patto-san
Summary: Sasuke memimpin kawan-kawannya untuk menyingkirkan kekuasaan Naruto sebagai Shichidaime Hokage. Pertempuran yang sengit berakhir saat Naruto kehilangan seluruh dirinya dan meninggalkan Konoha yang tak menyisakan apapun dan siapapun untuknya. Untuk event Bloody Valentine, When Darkness Meets Romance yang telah lewat. Diusahakan IC dan canon. Terinspirasi dari Blind karya Nezkov-Sou.


Disclaimers : **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Sedangkan **Kudeta **adalah karya **Patto-san**, seorang penulis amatir yang tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari peminjaman atas karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto.

Ditulis untuk **Bloody Valentine, When Darkness Meets Romance Event. ****Kudeta** juga terinspirasi dari fanfic berjudul **Blind** karya **Nezkov-Sou**. Untuk link menuju cerita** Blind**, silakan ke profil saya karena di sini kayanya ga bisa dipajang.

* * *

Hari ini 14 Februari. Valentine, eh? Tapi Naruto tak merayakannya. Sebaliknya, ia kini tengah mengingat-ingat. Siapa lagi yang harus Naruto tumbangkan? Saatnya untuk menghitung. Oke, Kiba plus Akamaru, sudah. Chouji, si gendut itu sudah terkapar tak jauh dari lokasi rubuhnya Shikamaru. Hutan Konoha bahkan masih cukup luas untuk menampung seribu orang pelaku makar seperti mereka.

"Ayolah, teman-teman! Apa ini usaha terbaik kalian untuk melucuti kekuasaan seorang _Shichidaime Hokage?_ Kukira kalian adalah_jounin-jounin_ super dari Konoha. Seharusnya kalian berusaha lebih baik lagi," ejek Naruto. Ia memang pantas untuk menyombongkan diri seperti itu. Bahkan setelah dikeroyok di bawah kungkungan kabut, Naruto masih mampu mengalahkan para pemberontak itu.

Dari empat orang—Akamaru bukan manusia—yang mengeroyok Naruto, pada akhirnya hanya satu orang yang masih berdiri. Tidak tegak, namun tegar. Tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa sakit dan lelah. Namun mentalnya tampaknya belum lelah. Ia masih mampu bertarung, setidaknya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau harus mati, Dobe..."

Naruto meludah. Ia muak. Setelah menjadi seorang pelindung Konohapun, ia masih harus mendengar julukan tanpa rasa hormat itu. Sasuke memang belum berubah perangainya. Naruto kadang menyesal telah menunjuknya menjadi kapten ANBU.

"Aku harus mati karena kalian menganggapku lemah? Oh, ayolah, aku hanya menginginkan perdamaian dan ketenangan abadi untuk Konoha. Apa salahnya mengikat perjanjian perdamaian dengan seluruh negara?" balas Naruto, tertatih menghampiri Sasuke. Naruto juga merasa lelah. Tapi ia yakin, ia masih mampu menuntaskannya.

Kabut mulai menipis. Wajah Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat. Wajah yang tersenyum angkuh meskipun tubuhnya telah rapuh. Padahal, pertempuran akan berakhir sebentar lagi.  
Tapi, sebelum itu, Sasuke harus menjelaskan segalanya pada Naruto. Sebab, saat ini, hanya Sasuke yang masih mampu berbicara. Ketiga orang sekutunya telah dipecundangi. Mereka belum mati, namun untuk keluar hidup-hidup dari dalam Hutan Konoha tampaknya juga mustahil.

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan tangannya yang berdarah. Darahnya sendiri yang bercampur dengan darah teman-teman lama yang kini menjadi musuh terbesarnya.

Sasuke tak menghindari sentuhan Naruto karena memang tak mampu untuk itu. Siapapun tahu, Sasuke tanpa mata dan lengan hanyalah pria tanpa daya. Mengenaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Seolah mengolok-olok bekas teman satu timnya itu. Yah, hanya itu perlawanan yang dapat ia berikan saat ini. Apalagi, pertempuran akan diakhiri. Segera.

"Apakah kematian Sai dan Lee tidak menimbulkan dampak yang berarti bagimu?" Sasuke menjawab dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Mereka gagal dalam misi. Kita ini _shinobi, _kematian adalah penopang kita di samping kekuatan kita."

"Mereka mungkin masih hidup jika kau cepat mengirimkan tim penyelamat. Tapi kau memilih diam karena tak ingin berhadapan dengan Kiri di wilayah mereka."

"Mungkin. Aku hanya menghindari pecahnya perang di antara dua desa. Kematian Sai dan Lee memang merupakan kehilangan besar bagi kita, tetapi aku yakin pengorbanan mereka tidak akan sia-sia. Mereka pasti memahaminya."

"Kau sampah, Dobe! Ah, bukan... kau lebih buruk daripada sampah!"

Naruto tertegun. Ya, ia memang lebih buruk daripada sampah. Busuk. Terlalu busuk sehingga mampu mengorbankan kawan sendiri demi apa yang disebut sebagai 'perdamaian abadi'.

"Sakura yang cacat permanen, Hinata yang hingga kini masih tak jelas keberadaannya, Kakashi yang... oh, Dobe, berapa banyak contoh lagi yang harus kusebutkan agar kau memahami kelemahanmu sebagai seorang pemimpin? Kau lemah, busuk!"

Naruto berpikir untuk merobek mulut Sasuke untuk membungkamnya. Tapi, akan sangat keji jika mencegah kata-kata terakhir seseorang yang akan berakhir sebentar lagi, bukan?

"Teme, kau tak perlu menyebutkan kelemahanku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Setelah pertempuran kita berakhir, tak akan ada lagi_Shichidaime Hokage. _Tapi sebelum meletakkan jabatanku, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kali ini Naruto memegang kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Aku berduka setiap kali teman-teman kita menjadi korban dari keputusanku yang keliru di mata kalian. Tapi, sebagian dari diriku mati saat teman-temanku sendiri bersatu untuk menyingkirkan aku..."

Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke hingga hembusan napas mereka berdua bertemu di satu titik di depan bibir mereka.

"Lalu, sebagian dari diriku lagi, hilang pada saat mengetahui bahwa kau adalah pelopor makar ini, Teme. Aku tidak tahu ke mana hilangnya. Ini lebih menyakitkan dan membingungkan daripada saat kau mengkhianati Konoha bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu memercayaimu... hingga saat ini tiba."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke berbicara, Naruto mencium bibir Uchiha terakhir itu. Lembut. Hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," bisik Naruto kemudian.

Sesaat kemudian, mulut Sasuke terbuka karena rasa terkejut dan sakit tak terkira di dadanya. Ah, rupanya _Rasengan_ masih menjadi_jutsu_ kesayangan Naruto. Sasuke adalah manusia yang paling Naruto sayangi. Oleh sebab itu, Naruto hanya akan menggunakan _jutsu_kesayangannya untuk mengakhiri pertempuran ini. Mengakhiri perlawanan Sasuke. Mengakhiri Sasuke.

Seolah ikut serta menutup sebuah pertunjukan berdarah, kabut kembali merayap turun. Membuat Naruto berdecak kesal. Sudah jelas, perjalanannya meninggalkan Hutan Konoha akan terganggu.

Dengan tertatih, Naruto meninggalkan arena pertempuran tanpa mengenakan jubah kebesarannya yang kini menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak berjalan kembali menuju Konoha, melainkan menuju sebuah arah yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia pikirkan. Tiada guna kembali kembali ke Konoha. Sebab, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya di Konoha.

END


End file.
